Oracle 59: Behold! Another Mystery Armor Keys
Oracle 59: Behold! Another Mystery Armor Keys (見よ！もう一つの神秘アーマーキー Miyo! Mōhitotsu no shinpi Āmā Kī) is the fifty-ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As they travelled outside Hirakawa City, Anaira and Erika discovered a set of mysterious Armor Keys in a cave in Urashima Prefecture. Plot In the roof top of TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira asked Erika on why she decided to talk to her privately. Erika, on the other hand, said to her that the budget hearing is already over. Anaira asked her again why, and she said that the proposed budget for 2017 was now signed by the President. And since the budget hearing was already over, she decided to have a travel outside Hirakawa City together with her daughter. Because of this, Anaira asked her if Kohei will be joining also in their travel, but Erika told her that he will not be joining in their travel because it was their secret trip between her and Anaira. And Anaira understood what she said. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa asked Rie why she summoned the Chariot Soldiers unexpectedly. Rie said that she did it because she want to create a scare in Hirakawa City. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira and Erika told to other Armored Fighters to return back to Hayashibara Mansion immediately, and they also said that they will call them if they want to return back to the mansion. And they were agreed. Afterwards, Anaira and Erika went outside of the office. Meanwhile, Hiroyo and other Armored Fighters decided to open the TV to watch various shows, and they were agreed. Kyoko, on the other hand, told them that she and Hiroko will do any paper works to send in Hirakawa City Hall tomorrow. While in a vehicle, Anaira contacted Chisato to head the meeting with their fellow TransHead TV reporters tomorrow. Erika asked her what she's doing, and Anaira replied that she contacted Chisato to head the meeting tomorrow with the TransHead TV reporters. Because of this, Erika felt happy for her daughter, and she said that she's proud for her and Kohei. In Hayashibara Mansion, Anaira and Erika packed up their things for their secret trip tomorrow. After packing up the things, Anaira contacted Chisato again thru e-mail. There she sent some attachments containing the news stories that will assign to each reporters tomorrow. Chisato, on the other hand, received an attachment from Anaira thru e-mail. There she replied to Anaira that she will do her best to head the meeting tomorrow. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide, Archos and Mateo were debating on why Rie recklessly summon the Chariot Soldiers. As he heard the debate of three Chariot Fighters, Emperor Ryuuen came in and he told to the Chariot Fighters to stop their nonsense debate. They were apologized for what they did, and Emperor Ryuuen told them to prepare for their meeting tomorrow at the Emperor's Hall. The next day, Anaira and Erika secretly travelled outside Hirakawa City. There Erika told her that they will head on to Urashima Prefecture wherein they will conduct a research about a mysterious cave there. Because of what her mother said, Anaira remembered the day when she and Kohei discovered a mysterious cave in Mexico wherein the Armored Fighter Equipment was kept there for three years while they were filming a documentary about Mexico before. Erika asked her why, and she said to her that she remembered about the day when she and Kohei discovered the Armored Fighter Equipment inside in a mysterious cave in Mexico. But she said that she's excited about their trip in Urashima Prefecture, since she's busy doing her job as a TV newscaster and an Armored Fighter, and her recent trip was in Mexico several months ago for her TV documentary. In TransHead TV Media Center, after doing a meeting with her fellow TransHead TV reporters, Chisato received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers attacked in Nagashima Avenue. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. And when they reached Nagashima Avenue, they transformed themselves into their armor form and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. After facing the Chariot Soldiers, Triskaide and Mateo came and attacked the Armored Fighters. But Fatima, Chisato, Alejandra, Irie and Hiroyo never gave up and they joined force with the rest of the Armored Fighters and they defeated Triskaide and Archos using their respective finishers. After the battle, Triskaide and Archos left, and the people in Nagashima Avenue thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them. Anaira and Erika finally reached Urashima Prefecture and there, they reached a cave somewhere. They took some stuff in their vehicle and they started to explore inside the cave. While exploring inside the cave, Erika told Anaira that they're must be careful not to reach the rightmost edge part of the cave because of its steepness, and Anaira understood it. Few moments later, they accidentally discovered a set of mysterious Armor Keys at the center of the cave. Out of curiosity, they took the four Armor Keys, but when they took them, the colors of the Armor Keys became darker. Anaira asked Erika about this, and Erika told her that these are the unusual Armor Keys she developed. She also told to her daughter that she will conduct a research about the said Armor Keys along with Irie. And when they went out of the cave, they saw a group of Chariot Soldiers who were observing the area. Because of this, Anaira transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Upgrade Mode, and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battlr. While her daughter was fighting against the Chariot Soldiers, Erika secretly put the four mysterious Armor Keys in the dashboard compartment of her vehicle. As the battle ends, Anaira defeated the Chariot Soldiers using Meister Upgrade Target Burst. After the battle, she de-transformed back into her civilian form and she told to Erika that they must leave the cave immediately. But Erika told her that they must finish their research about the mysterious cave they've entered a while ago. She also said that they will leave the cave after conducting a research, and Anaira understood it. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 39, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 59: Frustrated Agent, The Zenith episode 54 and Never Surrender episode 32. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes